tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony
Basic Info/Personality Harmony is a female mutant turtle, who was mutated by the Kraang as an experiment. She is known to be sweet, caring, kind, gentle, brave, courageous, out-going and fun-loving. She isn't easily angered, and she'll send warnings if you do manage to start angering her. History Harmony (Formerly named Experiment-0284) was mutated and experimented by the Kraang, three chemicals being injected into her bloodstream (One giving her powerful senses, like a cat's, another allowing her to change her DNA easily to change her appearance into a human, like an illusion, and the other allowing her to change her eye color to red, to intimidate foes) when she was a hatchling. For 12 years, she was raised by Kraang Sub-Prime, until she found out that the Kraang's plans, she ran away, and started to make temporary homes in abandoned warehouses, while trying to keep her grip on sanity. At 14 years old decided to get a proper education to pass time, so using her illusion form, she went to Roosevelt High school, befriending Millie and Casey (she met April as well, but they quickly became rivals). When Harmony and Millie got into a small argument, due to Millie becoming suspicious about Harmony's high secrecy, Millie learnt that Harmony was a mutant, and promised to keep the secret, and she stayed true to her word. When the Kraang Invasion began Harmony went into a mass state of depression, full of guilt, especially after Millie's mutation (who was mutated into a wolf-angel mutant). She got over it, but guilt still washes over her at times. After the episode "The Creeping Doom", Millie and Harmony got captured by the Foot Clan. Being taken to the Shredder, he asked the girls if they knew where the turtles were. Harmony literally bursted out laughing, saying that she was the only one of her kind. They were both kept in captivity, but soon saved by the turtles, taken to the lair. Millie and Harmony were granted permission to stay with them in the lair, by Splinter. Relationships Leonardo: These two are very close, and share a sibling like relationship. Out of all his brothers, Leonardo was Harmony first friend. They interact a fair bit Raphael: These two aren't very close, but respect each other. They have little interaction and see each other as friends Donatello: These two are very close. But, they did have a rather rocky start, and disliked each other at first. Harmony occasionally poke a tongue out at Donatello, whenever she corrected him at something, and Donatello would roll his eyes at her, and call her stubborn. It wasn't until, in the episode, 'The Fourfold Trap', that they started to trust each other, and become friends. Michelangelo: These two a rather close, and hang around each other but don't interact much.They share a close sibling like relationship. Melinda Jones: Harmony's first ever best friend, these to are extremely close, and two tear them apart, is like destroying the whole world. These two are practically stuck together, and call themselves sisters. They never fight, and if they do happen to get into arguments, it is always solved quickly. Casey Jones: Harmony's first male friend. These two got very close with each other, and Only see each other as siblings. There was a point that they dated, but they forgot about it within an hour. However, when they did remember, they broke up, and agreed to never talk about it. April O'Neil: These two barely get along. Harmony forgot what provoked their rivalry, so, she makes her 'insults' subtle compliments. An example of this, is when Harmony would call her 'Carrot-top' and 'Vitamin A' (which is a compliment, considering that Vitamin A is most knowingly found in carrots, and is good for your health to mention that they are delicious) Mona Lisa: (to be updated) Skills/Abilities Ninjutsu: '''Despite a beginner in Ninjutsu, she is very capable of fighting, and has shown that she doesn't like being put into a 'Damsel in Distress' state. '''Stealth: '''She has shown to be very stealthy, and taught herself this skill. The reason for this, is that, in order to get food and survive, she would break into houses, without a sound or a trace. '''Enhanced Strength: Since turtles have the ability to lift five times their own body weight, Harmony came with this skill, and is a lot more stronger than a normal human girl of her age Enhanced Speed: '''She is a lot more faster than an athletic human, and gained this ability through track, in school '''Chakram Blades: '''Her weapon of choice. She was proven to seem masterful at the hand held weapon, as if she used it before in her life. '''Balance: She has amazing balance, due to skating on the ice rink with Melinda and Casey. 'Hockey: '''She was taught, and managed to become interested in hockey by Casey and Melinda, and usually plays it at the rink. '''Shell: '''She has the normal ability of a turtle to go into her shell. '''Cooking Skills: '''She has shown to be skillful in the kitchen, and this ability came into use when she cooked and gave Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo something else than Pizza for dinner, along with the assistance of Millie. '''Intelligence and Communication: ' She is an A-B student in school, and is very talented in communication. She is actually Bilingual, able to speak French and English fluently. She is also able to read and translate the Kraang's language. She is also capable of understanding technical speech/terms. She is also good at analyzing toxins, as she has used chloroform before, thus giving her immunity towards it. '''Endurance and Stamina: '''She is able to take many hits, unlike a human could. But if she takes to much, she is prone to fainting from exhaustion and pain. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Caused by a chemical in her bloodstream, she is able to sense, and foresee attacks coming towards her. However, she never uses this power, due to her thought of using it will make her on a to big of an advantage, and will only use it if she finds it necessary '''Eye Color Change: '''From a second chemical in her blood stream, she is able to change her eye color to red, in order to intimidate foes, or to creep people out. '''Illusion Form: '''A third, and the last chemical in her blood, she is able to turn herself into a human illusion, to fool others. Facts * Harmony is a rare kind of mutant, called 'Illusion Mutants', which are able to transform into an 'illusion form', and are known to lose their sanity more quickly than regular mutants. Harmony is the only sane illusion mutant, but was the last one to be created. * Once she escaped, Harmony became a criminal, and only stole food, mostly one apple a day. Because of her habit of not stealing much food, she is malnourished. She never took valuables and quotes; "A glimmer of a diamond, never interests me. I take what I need with me, and leave what I want alone. What I want is a valuable, and what I need is food." * She is Bilingual, She can speak English, French, and even the Kraang language. * Because of the high amount of chemicals in her system, she can get ill easily. * She isn't known to lose her temper, and will send signals if she is starting to do so. * She's not one to like socializing with knew people, and is rather suspicious of them. But she is able to make friends quickly. Category:OC Category:Reptile Category:Female Category:Mutant